


We are the warriors who built this town.

by aliiceangeliic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crosspost from tumblr, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Occasional minor crossovers, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, Smuppets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliiceangeliic/pseuds/aliiceangeliic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabble requests from my roleplay blog. Generally focuses on friendships, may involve a variety of romantic pairings  and crossovers of varying levels of sense-making as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. promise

timaeusTestified [TT] began bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 03:45 

TT: Roxy, are you awake?  
TT: Something’s happening.  
TT: By something I mean a giant-ass storm that’s shaking the whole building.  
TG: yeha im up  
TG: u ok  
TT: Yes.  
TG: right ok  
TG: you got cal with you  
TT: Of course. He doesn’t leave my side.  
TT: I hate storms.  
TG: i know  
TG: you got power right now  
TT: Yeah, the generator isn’t affected by any of this.  
TT: But the windows keep creaking and I swear to God it feels like the whole building will collapse any moment now. It’s like the building is swaying.  
TG: its made of stronger stuff than that i mean its lasted this long hasnt it  
TT: I know, but what if ‘this long’ has already been too much?  
TG: your bro wouldnt have set it up if he didnt think it would do the job  
TG: tell you what  
TG: why dont we use one of those old streaming places  
TG: set up a movie and get us some snacks  
TG: ill stay up with you till its all settled ok  
TT: That sounds awesome, actually.  
TT: Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that.  
TG: ill be right here while we set shit up ok  
TG: promise  
TG: im not goin anywhere unless its 2 fight that dumb storm  
TT: I don’t think you can actually fight a storm, Roxy.  
TG: psssshaw like thats gonna stop me  
TG: you got any hot chocolate packets left those help me  
TG: got those happy chems like science bitch  
TT: I have a few. I try to save them for special occasions.  
TG: were havin a fuckin movie night that shits more than special  
TT: Hey, Roxy? Thank you.  
TG: any time d stri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on one of many late-night conversations with my dirk.


	2. stargazing (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I try to write for Dave. Woo!

What do you do when you want to hang out with your rad gamer not-mom? Apparently, not games. Not that Dave particularly minded. Though he had to admit, he had no idea what had prompted Roxy to find the closest savepoint and usher him out to the field just outside of Can Town with a bundle of blankets in her arms. 

Taking a glance upwards, however, he figured he could take a good guess. Wordlessly, Roxy set to flattening one of the blankets against the grass while Dave held the rest. Only when she was satisfied did she gesture for him to sit down- she herself laid back, stretching like she was a cat herself. She did mention having tons of them in the past. 

For a moment, Dave looked at her and then up towards the sky. In the game- in the furthest ring and in the medium alike, there was no stars. Just cracks from dream bubbles breaking, meteors and horrorterrors in the distance- or sometimes they were terrifyingly close and Dave hated everything. Nothing to take his shades off for. 

But this wasn’t the medium, or the furthest ring, or anything. It was Earth- not the Earth he knew, but it was home and safe and instead of creaking metal and ghastly whispers and pure silence there was a breeze, bugs and birds chirping into the night alike, and no need to keep a goddamn sword around all the time. 

For a moment, Dave glanced over at Roxy. She said nothing, just smiled. Even behind black lenses he could see the stars reflected in her eyes when she returned her attention upward, could see the blue on her skin because the light didn’t poison the sky and dim the stars. Seconds passed, and he laid back, hands behind his head and sunglasses on his chest. 

“Hey, M- Roxy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“This was a really good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, these always seem so much longer on tumblr.


	3. nightmare

Roxy was, much to her displeasure, long since used to nightmares. One did not live a sitting duck on the surface of fuckin’ Sea Hitler’s world-wide ocean without them, after all. The batterwitch could find her any time, and what could she do? Where would she have been able to run? It was a subject that came up plenty of times in her dreams.

But one time, it was different. 

Instead of being dragged down into the cold, salty water, she was in a chair. Before her was a window, and through the window she could see a single building perched on metal scaffolding, with a boy she knew very well on the rooftop. His sword was in his hands, and across from him on the other side was- oh no. No, no no no no- Roxy leaped from the chair, hands pressed against the glass.

There was the batterwitch, tall and proud with a manic grin and her famous doubled-ended trident, across from Dirk. With a silent cry, Roxy pounded on the glass, desperately trying to- to do what? Break it, move it, anything. There was no door. The glass did not budge. Where was she, even? It did not matter. The batterwitch opened her mouth to say something- she could not hear what- and Dirk’s grip tightened. There was nowhere to run. 

Don’t fight her, don’t kill him, just leave- that and a thousand more thoughts all got caught in Roxy’s throat as Dirk flashstepped behind the batterwitch. But that would have been futile- not even their ancestors had managed to kill her. And indeed the witch did see it coming, backhanding him effortlessly. He dodged when she made her move to impale him on one end of her trident, but she blocked or countered every attack from him. It was as if she was drawing it out, letting him think he maybe had a shot to at least escape- and though Roxy was gripped with terror, she could not look away. 

Roxy woke with a strangled cry, tears in her eyes and a startled cat on her chest, when the witch finally stopped toying about and impaled her dearest friend. Before she even remembered to breathe, she reached for her phone-

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began bothering timaeusTestified [TT] at 12:04

TG: dirk are you alive  
TG: pls say yes   
TG: pleas etlel me she didnt get you  
TG: that it was just a bad dream  
TT: Roxy, what the fuck? Is everything okay?  
TT: It was just a dream, I’m fine.   
TG: oh thank god  
TG: thank ou im sorry  
TG: it just  
TG: it felt real


	4. gift

“Knock knock!” 

“Saying ‘knock knock’ is not really the same as knocking, Rox.” Dirk said, glancing towards the doorway. It wasn’t like he was annoyed- his voice had been warm, even if he wasn’t the most expressive. 

Roxy just grinned. “Well there’s no use knocking on an open door for realsies, is there? Anyways, uh- Rose an’ I got you a lil’ somethin’.” 

Now that was curious. As flourishing as Can Town was, there wasn’t much available just yet- mostly people setting up their homes. Leaning back from his computer, he turned. 

It wasn’t like Roxy to look sheepish, but as she held out the box she somehow managed it. “Rose would be here too, but she’s a lil… busy, right now.” She mentioned, glancing away for a few moments. Most likely,Rose left the sentimental gifting to Roxy while she scoped the housing market with Kanaya.

The box itself wasn’t heavy. If anything it was extraordinarily light- as if there was nothing in there. … If it was one of the Crocker-berts, he would be suspicious.

Actually, it involved Rose. He was definitely suspicious. Still, curiosity was a compelling siren. Removing the lid, he peered in. 

“… Holy shit.” 

Inside was two things. One, a knitted rabbit with four eyes- Roxy’ input most likely- and a pale pink heart on its stomach. It was no Maplehoof, but… well. The other item almost made him laugh. 

“You two just had to make a smuppet with giant angry eyebrows, didn’t you?” 

“Uh, obviously? C’mon, ya puppet nerd, you love it.” 

“It looks ridiculous. Of course I do.”


	5. prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from a long-time friend for his 999 blog. RP leads to the best crossovers sometimes!

It was supposed to be a simple drink. Just some soda with a bit of ice, since it’s been hot. But no, nothing at Roxy Lalonde’s house could ever be that simple, and Junpei hated it. You see, Roxy was friends with not one but two notorious pranksters- and apparently, they were downright horrible influences. 

He hadn’t noticed it when he dropped the ice cubes into his glass. Hadn’t noticed it as he poured himself his drink. Hadn’t noticed it as the ice began to melt- and Roxy, damn her, gave nothing away. Her occasional chuckles, the way she eagerly tapped her knee like she was anticipating something- 

And then Junpei’s drink fucking exploded, bubbling up like an active volcano and a geyser had a baby and the baby was soda and mentos tablets hidden in four ice cubes. It was not the most manly shriek- in fact, it wasn’t manly at all. Junpei screeched like a spider just landed in his hair, jumping away from the soda bomb while Roxy laughed loudly, proclaiming between bursts of jubilation at his suffering and attempts to breathe, that the mess was so totally worth it.

And that’s how Junpei learned to closely examine anything when visiting his young friend from then on.


	6. stargazing (2)

When they were younger, they used to sit out on their roofs, eyes towards the sky. Sometimes they would bring their phones, to tell the other what they saw- to take pictures, use ancient and outdated starmaps to find constellations. It was a lonely aspect of their lives, much like everything else- but the loneliness the stars offered offered something else. 

For Roxy, each twinkling light was a friend, and for Dirk each hole in the darkness was a promise. And quite frankly, 400 years without light pollution did wonders for the view. 

In the vast sea, they were nothing. Against the night sky, bright and beautiful and full of glimmer, they were even less than nothing. It was strange, how feeling so small could bring them such comfort. 

The first night out of the game, with both feet on solid earth soil- the planet Earth, their home as it should have been- they looked up. It was not the stars they knew, no, but for they still smiled. There were no maps to study from, no constellations already discovered, nothing. So they leaned back against the hill, and with an untainted sky and hand in hand, they watched. 

They were, after all, gods. They would have an eternity to memorize the sky once more.


End file.
